


Duty is heavier than a mountain

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders debates his future after his father's death. Sebastian helps show him the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty is heavier than a mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypheroftyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/gifts).



Anders's steps were heavy as he left the chamber where his father lay in state, bypassing the honour guard outside the door without a second glance. He had been too late, by the time him and Sebastian had arrived his father had already passed and now he was the head of the family. This was not a pleasant state of things, his father had made it quite clear that he considered Anders a failure and not fit for the duties expected of the eldest son of a noble family. 

He sighed heavily as he opened the door to the guest chambers him and Sebastian had been given, as he closed the door he leaned his forehead against the wood and closed his eyes. A voice behind him startled Anders from his thoughts.

"Have you decided then, what our course of action here is? Will you take up your duties as your father's son or will you abandon your duty like a cowardly dog?" The tone of Sebastian's voice made very clear what he thought of the second option. 

"I don't know Sebastian, I really really don't know. I hated the bastard all my life and I am sure he felt the same for me. Void, he even shipped me off to the Circle to get rid of me! Why should I honour his memory by taking over as the head of the family, let my brother do that instead. I don't want it." Anders was angry now, the years of being ridiculed and abandoned by his father coming to the surface now. 

He felt Sebastian cross the room and stand behind him, strong hands taking hold of his shoulders and turning him round to face his companion. 

"Anders. It is your duty to look after not only the family but the people who are dependent on you for their livelihood. You must put aside this mindless hatred for your father, he is gone and cannot give you the absolution you need - thus you must be the better man and let go. Be the man your father never was, now is your chance to make a difference." Sebastian's hold on Anders's shoulders changed, the strong, calloused hands moving up to caress his cheek. 

"I will be here with you, to guide you and support you in everything you do. I will not leave you alone in this. I know what it is like, to take on the burden of responsibility. But we are sworn to one another, as partners for life; you do not have to face this alone. But face it you must."

Anders raised his gaze to look into the impossibly clear blue eyes of his love and once again felt immense gratitude towards the Maker or whoever it was that guided this man to his life. 

"Sebastian..." his voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, "...thank you. My path is clear now, I will face my duty with you beside me; with you at my side I can achieve anything. Thank you, love." 

Anders took hold of the hand cupping his cheek and placed a kiss on Sebastian's palm. Things would be all right after all.


End file.
